


Turrón y Caramelo

by Princesa_Cuervo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesa_Cuervo/pseuds/Princesa_Cuervo
Summary: ¿Porque alguien viajaría una hora y media entre la hora pico arriesgándose a ser atrapado por ese interminable mar de autos en fila después de una jornada dura de entrenamiento? ¿Porque tendría que soportar todo ese tiempo sentado en mi motocicleta destruyendo mi trasero antes de que alguien más pudiera hacerlo?... Las respuestas llegaban solas, cuando la puerta de ese pequeño pero cómodo departamento se abría mostrando al inquilino sorprendido por mi precoz llegada.





	Turrón y Caramelo

**Author's Note:**

> Primero que nada quiero dar una breve explicación del termino turrón: en mi país se llama así. Bueno, es cuando bates las claras del huevo hasta el punto que volteas el bowl y no se cae la mezcla, hace referencia a lo mucho que tardo Hinata en "levantar" los prejuicios de Kageyama para que aceptara salir con el formalmente.
> 
> Por lo de caramelo: no me refiero a los confites que se venden si no, al caramelo casero que se hace calentando el azúcar hasta que se derrite y hace una mezcla suave y liquida. Hace referencia a como Hinata pudo "derretir" cristalizado corazón de Kageyama hasta el punto de fundirlo en algo suave.

¿Porque alguien viajaría una hora y media entre la hora pico arriesgándose a ser atrapado por ese interminable mar de autos en fila después de una jornada dura de entrenamiento? ¿Porque tendría que soportar todo ese tiempo sentado en mi motocicleta destruyendo mi trasero antes de que alguien más pudiera hacerlo?... Las respuestas llegaban solas, cuando la puerta de ese pequeño pero cómodo departamento se abría mostrando al inquilino sorprendido por mi precoz llegada.

Ese era yo Hinata Shōyō. El impredecible, el romántico, el meloso... El idiota, pues sí. Para que negar algo que me llevaba recordado por tantos años entre estirones de cabello y golpes flojos (aunque unos no tanto)

— ¿Q-que...?

Si, por su puesto. Por eso había echo ese viaje, para llegar un día antes de nuestro encuentro o mejor dicho en la noche, antes de empezar el día y sorprenderle así, puro turrón y caramelo. Con ese pijama pachoncito y cómodo que le regalé hace un año. Con los ojos ya mas despiertos y ese aire de "te extrañe tanto pero no puedo decírtelo porque me joderás con eso el resto de mi vida" podría jurar que expedía algodón de azúcar por sus poros y las flores que adornaban su aura no eran una ilusión.

— el entrenamiento de mañana se canceló y ya terminé de presentar los finales así que... ¿Puedo pasar?

No escuché respuesta. No la necesitaba. Después de sentir sus largos dedos enrollarse en el cuello de mi camisa y jalarme con todo y mochila dentro del departamento para azotar la puerta detrás de mí y aprisionar me en ella. Sí, turrón y caramelo.

— mierda, siempre haces lo que quieres idiota

—ese es parte de mi encanto, tontoyama

Así, sin más preguntas. Sin el típico "oh qué sorpresa pasa te serviré un té" sin las típicas ñoñerías de los enamorados de años de "que bueno verte" o "me moría por verte de nuevo". No, eso no era para nosotros ¿Porque expresar con palabras algo que nos hemos dicho con miradas, abrazos y los roces de nuestros meñiques al caminar por la calle?

Logré escuchar entre su desesperación y suspiros un "te eche tanto de menos" y digo creo porque no dejaba de comerme la boca. Sus manos revisaban celosamente cada parte de mi espalda, como si hubiese ido a la guerra y buscara sus vestigios. No me di cuenta en que momento me quitó la pesada mochila que llevaba o si fui yo quien se quitó esa gruesa chaqueta que calmaba el frío de afuera. No, eso no era importante, trazamos un raro "baile" de amor y lujuria interpretado por el latir de nuestros corazones. Podía escuchar claramente sus susurros de "mierda porque me haces esto", "se te ven tan bien esos vaqueros" y "deja de reír idiota o te tomaré aquí en el piso"...

La noche fue testigo de nuestra magnífica "coreografía" no sabía si estábamos en la sala o en su cuarto, solo sabía que sus brazos rodeaban mi cuerpo. Ya luego podía buscar en mi GPS nuestra ubicación.

— debiste avisar, pude preparar algo para cenar o habría pedido algo

—¿ y perderme tu expresión? Ja. No, gracias

Sus dedos jugaban con mi cabello, como si no lo hubiese echo en años

— T-te extrañe ...— levanté la cara para mirarlo a los ojos, se tapaba con el brazo libre la boca.

— Sólo fue poco más de un mes yamayama, no es como si no fuéramos a vernos nunca más — claro, debía ser firme. No le diría que había pasado varias noches en vela por la falta de su presencia. Tampoco que mi almohada podría ser un buen suministro de sal por todas las lágrimas que seque con ella.

— Fue mucho... — su voz se escuchaba quebrada— no habíamos estado separados tanto tiempo, ni en prepa paso eso. Nos veíamos en vacaciones, esto fue diferente

Debíamos rendir los exámenes finales. Sí, vivíamos separados en diferentes distritos pero, aún así nos veíamos seguido. Conducía en mi motocicleta para verle al menos 20 minutos en el aalmuerz o pasaba la noche en su departamento y regresaba muy temprano para llegar a mis clases, pero ahora había sido diferente. No podía venir en el almuerzo porque debía terminar mi tesis. No podía venir a pasar la noche porque debía terminar los trabajos que tenía en conjunto, eso y además que el también tenía sus propios deberes. Sí, había sido muy difícil y no podía decir lo contrario.

— lo siento, tenía muchos trabajos y el entrenamiento...

— no sólo es tu culpa idiota, yo tampoco pude ir a verte, joder— me levanté de mi cómodo lugar, fui a buscar mi mochila, esa que el había arrojado lejos de mi sin saber que cosas contenía— ¿Q-que? ¿Que haces?

— demonios Kageyama porque siempre debes ser tan bruto...¡oh, la encontré! — no había notado que estábamos en el suelo sobre un futón que sabrá Dios quien puso ahí, Kageyama se levantó apoyando en sus codos y me miró expectante

— hace un momento no te quejabas de lo bruto que fui

Yo lo miraba desde el comedor y me sonreía de lado el muy cabrón. Me acerque despacio y él no se levantó sólo se quedó ahí en la misma posición con más duda que intriga

— bueno Tobiyama, yo también estuve pensando que estos días fueron muy difíciles. Habíamos pasado tiempo lejos y sí, habíamos hablado todos los días por líne y Skype pero, esto fue diferente...

— no digas lo obvio Hinata idiota

—... Sólo escúchame no me interrumpas— me estaba poniendo nervioso, lancé un largo suspiro y continué — por eso es más que obvio que no quiero pasar por eso otra vez. Es obvio que quiero estar cerca tuyo todo el tiempo. Es obvio que no me quiero separar de ti nunca más, así que... — llegue a su lado, trague en seco y me puse de rodillas ante él — Kageyama Tobio ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

— n-no

— ¿NO?

— ¡NO ME JODAS!

— Ammm ... ¿Eso es un si?

—...

— dime algo bakeyama, ayer me caí en la práctica y me duele la rodilla

— Joder, ¡Si! Mierda

— eres un grosero, Kageyama

Mis manos temblaban intentando poner el estúpido anillo en sus titánicos dedos.

—carajo está cosa no entra, ¡maldición!

— ¿quien es el grosero ahora?

— no puede ser ¡no entra!

— está bien, igual no puedo usarlo por el entrenamiento. Lo colgaré en mi cuello, gracias— sus ojos estaban llorosos y su sonrisa torcida. Eso me encantaba. Así era él, turrón y caramelo. Besó mi mano y rozó su nariz en la mía— te amo, idiota

—feliz aniversario, Tobio

—...Ahh

—¿Lo olvidaste?

—...y-yo

—¿LO OLVIDASTE?

—... Mañana

—¿Mañana?

— mañana... Iremos a cenar a donde tú quieras

— ya es mañana bakeyama

—…

No me podía quejar. Después de todo yo lo elegí así, idiota, poco romántico, mal hablado, infantil, todo turrón y caramelo.

**Author's Note:**

> Acabo de llegar a esta plataforma. Espero ser bien recibida


End file.
